The present invention relates to a cutter for cutting yarn in oscillating motion in textile machines.
It is known that in textile machines the performance of certain operations requires the yarn to be drawn by suitable parts in reciprocating motion which make it move in an oscillating or waving manner.
It is likewise known that, in some situations, for example in the automatic change of reels in an automatic winding textile machine, it is necessary to cut such a yarn in oscillating motion by means of automatically driven pads in order to interrupt its feed towards a reel which has completed filling.
Known devices, which perform this operation of cutting yarn in oscillating or waving motion, have various disadvantages including that of cutting the yarn only if the latter arrives from a well-defined part of the cutting device, so that, if these known devices are actuated at the moment when the yarn is on the opposite side, not suitable for shearing, in order to cut said yarn it is necessary to wait until the latter goes back and is arranged in the direction suitable for shearing.
This delayed intervention by the shearing device involves the risk that the yarn not sheared in time can become tangled up in parts of the textile machine, making it inoperative. Moreover it always entails a waste of time which slows down subsequent operations of the textile machine.
Other disadvantages of known devices consist of the fact that they often have a structure which is too complex and the fact that they are not always able to perform cutting operations reliably.
In some known cutting devices the cutting blades may in fact close ineffectively on cutting the yarn, for example leaving gaps between the closed and touching cutting edges, inside whereof the yarn may be deposited and hence not cut.
In other cases known cutting devices do not have suitable elements for intercepting the yarn in a waving movement so that said yarn may wind around the non-cutting elements of the device and make cutting impossible.
The object of the present invention is that of providing a cutter for cutting yarn in oscillating motion in textile machines with which it is possible to achieve a high intervention speed, that is to say a cutter for cutting a yarn which is able to intervene on an oscillating yarn which comes from both sides of the cutter.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a cutter for cutting a yarn in textile machines thanks to which the cutting operation is performed reliably, without the possibility of failures of the device.
A further object of the present invention is that of providing a cutter for cutting a yarn in textile machines which is simple in structure and can easily be positioned and assembled on the textile machine whereon it is fitted.